Kur's armageddon
by ovdeathandwarfare
Summary: A companion to a story I wrote earlier yesterday in which Kur and Zak Saturday must fight along side with a powerful entity. To find out about my OC's read the story "whom the end concerns".
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is a story that is a companion to another story that I have written recently and it could be found in the Kim Possible section. This is more of a story in connection between a character of mine and Kur. Now I warn you this story will have adult themes and incest. If you don't like then don't read but proceed at ur own risk. **

**The Secret Saturdays belongs to Jay Stephens and cartoon network! **

**Chapter 1**

T'was a nice midsummer's day with the sun at its highest and the skies oh so clear that nothing could damper it especially being at the beach! The Saturday family was enjoying this type and forgetting all about cryptids and the destruction of Kur. Young 12 year old Zak Saturday was having fun at the beach, riding the waves without a care in the world.

"Yes!" he said. "Now I don't have to worry about Argost, Kur, Munya, or any other crazy cryptid that wants to rule the world! This is the life!" Zak was surfing along the beaches of Hawaii along with Fiskerton and they were both trying to outdo the other. But something very peculiar happened. A large wave had engulfed Zak and he was slowly sinking towards the bottom.

"ZAK!" Fiskerton yelled as he jumped into the ocean to rescue his brother (kinda). As Fisk swam speedily towards Zak Zak himself was hearing a voice he did not expect to hear. "Alas young child. What have you gotten yourself into? Do you wish for our great enemy to detect us? The great Lord Admiral of the Imperial Republic? If you do then do nothing but if you wish to live then let me take command!" said low growling inhuman voice. "Kur?" Zak said as everything around him tuned dark and all he could hear was the very intense and menacing roar of the creature he had hoped was gone forever.

Blasting out of the ocean was a large winged serpentine creature and flew towards the shore. Upon his arrival along the beach many people had fled and started screaming in terror. The Saturday parents were shocked and could not believe that Kur still lived within their son.

"Drew!"

"Doc!"

"Kur still li-"**LIVES!" **the Saturday parents said at the sametime before they were cut off by the roar of the legendary cryptid. The winged serpent landed in front of the parents before turning into Zak's form but still in control. "How are you still alive? We saw you get destroyed when Argost took all of your power and Zak Monday sacrificed himself to stop you! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" Drew yelled as went to attack Kur. Kur merely groaned in irritation and lifted up his hand and he had stopped drew in here tracks. Doc moved into attack as well but he too was stopped as Kur lifted up his other hand. "Foolish humans" he said under his breathe. "No I was not defeated but merely given more of an opening when Argost tried to claim my power. What many do not know is that once I inhabit a human I can never leave my host unless he dies and then I move onto another body". Kur said as he looked at the two parents. Soon after he had released them and looked up into the sky before a ray of light shined upon him and disappeared into the light. The ray itself went away just as it shined on Kur for the briefest of moments.

After the ray of light took him Kur had appeared before ancient Sumerian pyramid. He grunted not in annoyance but more in sadness and longing. "My, how long it's been since the time of my people. The Sumerians who once gave knowledge to those around them. Damn them all for destroying the creature that I had risen not to conquer them but to provide protection from the might of the Imperial Republic. AND DAMN THE LORD ADMIRAL AND HIS BROTHERS!" Kur said at first tired but then roared in rage as memories of the past flooded him. The screams of innocent lives, soldiers dying fighting for the Sumerian kingdom, and the cryptids that he himself had commanded to fight against the soldiers of the empire. Angels, elves of different races, Dragons, and dwarves serving under the imperial banner laid siege to the kingdom. Kur thought back on that war and his anger was fueled even more as he remembered the humans who blindly fought alongside the empire. "TRAITORS! HOW FOOLISH ALL OF YOU WERE! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! I told you I told you" Kur said in fury before he fell to his knees and let out a silent sob. He stayed curled up on his knees for hours until the sun had finally set leaving his brother to take charge of the night. Kur looked up finally feeling empty and numb he climbed up the stairs and entered a room that laid deep within the pyramid itself. Leaning against the far left wall he took a look at what once called home. The medium size table that once stood in the middle of the room was now gone what replaced it was nothing more than empty air. The many curtains that hanged from the ceiling were now tattered and ripped no longer holding the rich and vibrant colors they once held with pride. The bed he once enjoyed because it was like a cloud and its comfort could not be matched by anything else. His blankets which were sown magnificently by an old weaver, though a mere commoner to the higher classes, were no longer there and neither was his pillows on which he had many peaceful dreams and looked through a small opening that allowed him to look into the night sky and think about many things and nothing at the same time. He once had many chest filled with gold but rarely do he ever do anything with it. Yes he may have had riches beyond what many could fathom but in reality he was a farmer, Shepard, fisherman, carpenter, and a black smith. These were the many things that to him made him very happy and never had he given a second thought on changing this lifestyle. He remembered walking down the streets in his human form and merely buying things which he needed to sustain himself and his many crafts. He could remember the sweet smell of freshly made bread in the early mornings and the sound of the downtown district waking up for another day of work. "How I miss those days" kur said with such sadness and longing. "How I miss those days."

He did not know for how long he was asleep but just from his own gut feelings he knew that the hour was late into the night. He sat up not really thinking about anything but just sat in effort to collect himself that is until he felt an ominous and dark presence. This presence was something that not even he could forget for it belonged to the entity he had fought so many thousands of years ago. The saint smell of decay, blood, fire, and brimstone filled the room like a rushing flood that could not be tamed. He was looking at the ground but he could see small embers floating around him and black smoke that crept around him like a serpent wrapping around its prey. Rolling forward in effort to get away from this he turned around and before him stood a tall black figure cloaked in darkness. "It's been a really long time Kur. How have u been recently?" the black figure said. Its voice was low and thunderous but at the same time barely above a whisper. The sound of its voice was indeed ancient and spoke many volumes of barking out orders and tales of many battles long since forgotten. "Samael Azrael Malach hamavet" Kur said with venom dripping from every word he said and with great distain. "What brings you here? Finally going to take my soul? If so then do so and don't humor me with wasting my time!" Kur yelled as he threw a rock at the figure. The black figure moved a little as the rock sailed by him. "That is Lord Admiral of the Navies to you low life. Besides I'm not here to take your life but merely here to talk. Just talk like normal people do. So just to prove to you that I am only here in good gesture I will reveal to you my true form." Said the Lord Admiral as his cloak receded turning into a cape like cloak hanging on his shoulders. The uniform in which he wore was similar to the romans but very alien and eons way into the future. He wore a cuirass that was black serving as the base and right where the chest was was an image of a skull missing the lower jaw and looking very menacing and terrifying. Encircling it was a Loral wreath but in between the top of where the two points would meet was an image of a phoenix with its wings spread out and looking as it was going to swoop something up with its head looking at its target and the right talon more than ready to capture its prey. On top of the skull was a seven pointed crown. Beneath the loral was a scroll that opened up making a wide U shape that acted like a rocker beneath it with the latin inscription that read "per revelationem regem". And on top of the image was the inscription "Hesterno die facile solus". This image was made of gold and the whole cuirass was made to look like the muscles of a toned person but with out the whole effort of engraving the muscles. In short it looked like batman's chest armor from the new movies. Though red lines did come to form a representation of the skeletal torso. The image was small and was centered in the middle of the chest and beneath the second row of ribs. Right where the stomach was another image in high relief also made of gold was two reapers crossing scythes and facing towards each other with their wings opening in opposite directions to one another. Just beneath it was a tombstone with the inscription "pelvis es et in pulverem reveteris". The shoulders were segmented pieces of black metal with petrugeses coming out from beneath each layer a solid piece of metal that attached to the sleeve of the top layer cloak. His vambraces had an image of a skull with sharp teeth and no lower jaw. The vambraces were made of five different layers and were identical as they both had a fabric that was elastic as well as self-fastening. On top was were two black metal plates that near the top elongated to form two blades that curved out and back in almost like half crecent moons nearly having the tips touch. The third layer was made of a single plate bent at a slight angle on each side the forearm was, just where the wrist and half way up the forearm was. Only half of it was bent as the top narrowed to fit on of the second layer. The forth layer was made out of a black diamond like crystal. It fit snuggly above and arched around the narrowed top of the third layer. The last layer looked like the gauntlet of mum-ra from the new thunder cats except that it sharp bladed that curved out with the image of a skull etched in high relief of the black metal. Beneath the skull was an anchor with a chain wrapped around it and seven stars encompassing it. The phoenix stood on top of it while a spear and fasces crossed each other. Although the top cloak was hidden one can see the many layers as they exposed themselves from under the cuirass. The first layer was black with gold embroidery along the seams. The second was the same though a bit longer and the sides had a V opening as well as the front when it was full button up. Gold block embroidery with vine like designs were placed at the bottom edges of the cloak. The fourth cloak was also black but longer and more of a V shape front and the sides, also with V openings on the side. The hem of the fourth cloak was embroidered with gold and a velvet red vine like design much like the Germanic, celtic, and Icelandic designs found on their artifacts made by them. The vine-like design created an image of no peculiar thing. Finally the last cloak reached down to his shins but unlike the others this one was very unique. It was the same as the fourth but instead the bottom was like strips that formed the V shape hem. Gold blocks placed at the bottom of each strip had an image of a skull. Moving onto his lower half. The lord admiral wore loose fitted pants that had metal plates on the thighs. Grieves that were very much futuristic and looked much like the grieves of the didact. The boots connected with the grieves but the grieves themselves were on top and thus why the bottom of said pieces of armor formed a V as well on the bottom. The boots were made of the most lightest of metals not found on earth. They too were black and even though they looked bulky they indeed in fact light. Around the waist was a utility belt that had many pouches for a wide variety of things. In the back where the small of the back was were two sheaths that held two curved blades that curved down to the bottom of the grip (think of the ulaks from the chronicles of Riddick). Kur also noticed that beneath the two vambraces were two hidden blades one on each vambrace. Next to the blades were four rectangular barrels two on each side. Two long and two short barrels that were a few centimeters shorter than the long ones. The collar of the neck was closed and had the rank on each side. The insignia of the rank was a hexagon of stars with a single star in the middle.

"Don't worry I come in peace" the Lord Admiral said as he looked at the suspicious face of Kur.

"Still don't trust you" Kur remarked.

Giving a sigh of resignation the Lord Admiral took a seat on the ground and looked at Kur, never taking his eyes off him. "What!?" he spat out in annoyance and irritation getting frustrated at his guest. The hood of the admiral kept his face hidden beneath its shadows. Reaching up, he put down his hood and it revealed a skull. He moved his right hand behind the back of his head and the skull was soon replaced with the head of a normal person. Pale skin, long mid back length messy hair and the eyes of the admiral were crimson red like the deepest parts of hell and his pupils. His pupils were slits and blacker than anything that existed and darker than the abyss. Half his face cover by a skin tight black fabric. It itself acted like a second mask. "So what brings you here?" Kur asked and waited for a response. The Admiral looked deep in thought but soon gave his answer. Pulling out and hour glass from nowhere, he pointed to the large mound at the bottom of the hour glass. "So what am I looking it?" Kur asked but soon a whisper floated to him and sent shivers of fright, torment, despair, and fear. "The end has come. So now I must act"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys im here with a new chapter for Kur's Armageddon. Well get rolling shall we?**

**Secret Saturdays belongs to cartoon network and its creator Jay Stephens.**

Chapter 2

So far it has been two months since he last saw the rest of the Saturday family. Since he took over Zak's body and arrived at his previous home in ancient times (while also interacting with death itself) Kur had made it his mission to put an end to in coming storm. Yes, once criminal in the eyes of man, shall now rise as its hero. He had heard from many sources that the Saturday Family was looking for him. He also heard that since the disappearance of their son the two had fought and went their separate ways. An outcome he had not played in its construct. Now in India he was looking at the many dead bodies that littered the streets and land. So it appeared that the Four have indeed come through here recently and knew it was only a matter of time before things became much much worse. Sighing in tiredness he took a seat in one of the open restaurants, looking around and observing the chaos that was before him.

"Today a massive 8.7 earthquake had hit the center of India and floods are continuing to engulf the southern half of India. Experts trying everything they can to predict future catastrophes and trying to stay ahead of the game before many more lives are lost. Well I think…." Said the female news reporter before giving her opinion on the matter at hand and after Kur had lost interest in what she had to say. Kur was wearing a tan long sleeved cotton shirt with a brown vest over him. His pants were a faded blue jean pants with brown mountain boots. Wrapped around his neck was a scarf found in the middile east to help keep cool. He also wore shades to combat the unforgiving sun.

"Drink young sir?" said a waiter as he came up to the young boy. Kur merely nodded and asked for water. The waiter complied and went to get the young boy his drink. Kur never did take his eyes away from the scene in from of him as he watched many people trying to rescue people within the burning hotel right across the street from him. It didn't phase him but it did bother him because the flames caused more heat to rise into the day. Finally his water had arrived and he continued to observe until he noticed something. Standing next to a group of people was a darkly dressed and masked woman. She had walked into a nearby store and disappeared within it. Leaning forward just a bit to see if he could look for the woman but instead of finding the woman a large explosion rocked the city as the store the woman had entered was destroyed. Many people ran away in fear and terror before a string of many more explosions started to plague the city.

Soon after leaving the city he continued his journey, heading east towards Beijing. Journeying for many months (he stayed for weeks in one region to observe) he had finally arrived at Beijing. Over the course of his journey he had come across many fights and battles making him leave sometimes in the late night hours to avoid any conflict. He kept his eyes and ears open for any sight for anything but mostly being keenly aware of the Saturday parents and their friends. Once in lower China he had seen Doc Saturday in the city. With careful precision Kur had managed to evade the Saturday Patriarch. Kur also took small jobs in the places he stayed so that way he could at least gain money to sustain himself. This usually was the reason why he stayed in one place for so long. Looking back it had been a year and a half with some change since he last first took step on his journey.

The night had finally arrived and so he sought to take refuge. Walking up to a nice hotel in front of him he was second guessing of whether or not to stay in this hotel but his body demanded for a place to stay and so it was that he walked up to the counter and paid for a room there. Walking to his room and into it he found it comforting and welcoming. Setting down a back pack he picked up back in India he went to get the water ready for his shower. He went back into the main room and pulled out his clothes he was going to wear for the night. After a shower and watching tv for a bit he went back to his bag and pulled out sand colored cargo pants and put on his boots for he had decided on looking around the city and looking for a good place to eat. Upon leaving his room he looked towards the end of the hallway he saw a person he thought he would never see (at least for a while since he knew one of the parents would eventually find him). The woman stood at about 5'11 and had long white hair like snow. The hour glass figure was superb for she had a big ass and large melons for breast. If anything she could be compared to a pornstar. Her athletic body was the desire of many men. But he noticed something about the woman. Her hair was longer at about pasted her ass and the end no longer curled up. She no longer wore the same orange and black cat suit but instead she wore a small midnight black dress with high heeled matching stilettos. Indeed something was going on before a man walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. So this is how she became after the running away of her most precious boy. Perhaps now was the time to act.

"So you ready for a wild night" said the man with a sultry voice and licked Drew's neck while drew merely moaned in pleasure. "Oi Susie" said an unfamiliar voice. The man looked behind him before a blade stuck to his throat. The last thing he saw was a young boy running at incredible speed and kicking the blade through the throat. Drew screamed in horror before she was knocked out by a power blow to the head. "Well... so much for a nice night" said Kur as he took drew to his room and started packing his things and leaving the hotel. While outside he had found the car that belonged to Zak's mother (he took the keys and started searching) and threw his stuff inside. Shortly after Kur put Drew in the passenger seat and they drove away before anything happened.

Waking up groggy and aching all over, Drew looked around to see where she was at. Last she remembered was escorting a man and taking him to a nice hotel to service him. But then… "OH SHIT!" Drew remembered a long haired boy threw a knife at the man, kicked the blade through the throat, and then finally knocking here out. Getting out of the car she noticed that she was inside an abandoned building that once looked like home to many industrial creations. A low faint red glow was not too far inside the building. She walked over and what she saw shocked her. Sitting near the small fire was her lost son. His hair was longer and he had grown a bit. Wearing a sand colored trench coat with a tan undershirt and dessert colored cargo pants and boots. Her son was carving something on a piece of wood but what frightened her was his eyes. His eyes no longer carried the same brightness nor spirit. No, instead what took hold of her son's eyes was emptiness, frost, and something else much darker. "You may sit if you wish too. Or you could go back. Either way it's all up to you" said Kur without even looking at her. Drew walked up to Zak and cupped his face in her hands. "It's been so long so so long. How are you doing?" Drew said as tears fell from her eyes. Kur analyzed the woman in front of him and took caution of what to say next. "I have been fine but I must tell you I am not who you think I am" Kur said cautiously and drew looked at him as if he had two heads. "What do you mean?" Drew asked trying to remain in control and not the many things she wanted to do such as yell at her son for disappearing for so long. "I am not Zak Saturday but in his stead is me, Kur" Kur said in a cold and emotionless tone. Drew stepped back and fell as she looked at what was in front of her. Indeed this person was dark and fearsome. In his eyes told the ancient stories of wars long since forgotten and the taking of many lives. Yes indeed this what stood before her was the ancient monster of old. But this did not deter her.

After a couple of hours of silence between the two Kur was the first to break the silence. "So what made you turn to prostitution? Was it the loss of your child? Difficulties of marriage? Why turn into as many of you now say a 'Slut'?" Kur asked as he looked at Drew. Drew looked away and flinched when she heard the voice of Kur. "I did it because I thought I lost everything. I searched and searched everywhere for you. Doc left because he believed that I was the reason for loosing our only son. So after a while I entered this business and here I am." Drew chuckled in pain as she remembered all that lead up to now. "My friends told me to get larger breast so I got them and now they are a 44KK. My ass is bigger now since I got a booty lift and since then I've been the most popular and most demanded plus look at my fit body." Drew said as she stood up and gestured with her hand at her new body. "How well are you at fighting? Last I say you were fit and more than excellent to fight." Kur said passively. "Hey can still kick ass you know." Drew hmphed and crossed her arms over her large breast. Kur only shook his head but looked at Drew. "Still as beautiful as always no matter what." Kur said and Drew blushed at his complement but looked away.

When the sun was high enough both Kur and Drew got in the car (with drew in the driver's seat since Kur was small) they were on their way to some place deep within the heart of Beijing. But first they were to make a pit stop at Drew's rental Home. "I thought you lost everything?" Kur said as looked at the large house in front of him. Drew only smiled and walked into the house with Kur in tow. As soon as they were in drew took off her dress and walked in the nude to the Kitchen. "Want a drink?" Drew asked as she came out of the kitchen and sat on the living room couch. The living room was large and had white walls with three large windows which over looked the coast. Stairs lead up to the second floor. A small table in the middle of the kitchen had a small fruit bowl filled with many fruits. "Sure." He said and took notice that there were no pictures in the house. He took his seat across from drew and took notice of wonderful body. Drew noticed that he was staring at her and so opened up her legs. In doing so Kur's face turned a dark shade of red and even darker as she played with her trimmed bush. She did not know why she did so but found it funny to tease her son. OH SHIT! HER SON! Was what Drew screamed inside her head stopped what she was doing. Quickly and faster than lightning she ran upstairs and locked herself inside her room.

Meanwhile Kur only had one thing going through his mind. "WTF!" he said as he pondered on what just happened. Shaking his head he went looking for a computer. Finally when he found one in another room next to the kitchen he started looking up for the address of the person he was looking for. "I have you now"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully I get reviews cuz I kinda need them to know if you guys like my stories. Plz review and tell me how I'm doing. Don't wanna go in all blind and stuff.**

**Same disclaimer as before.**

Chapter 3

For a while now Drew had stayed locked up in her room not wanting to face her son because of her earlier act towards him. Sure she knew it was Kur that was currently in control of her son's body but still it is her son no matter how you look at it. Putting on a robe she went down stairs to apologies to her son. Though as soon as she was down stairs she heard clicking noises from a computer being typed on. "I finally found you" was what she heard Kur say and she wondered whom it was he was searching for. Soon enough she walked towards the computer desk where Kur was focused on the computer and writing down something. She wrapped her arms around her son and said "I'm sorry for doing that to you. I know you probably think that I'm some kind of whore but, I just don't know what I was thinking. Can you forgive me? Can you forgive this sow of a woman that I have become? Please tell me?" Drew sobbed as buried her face into the crook of Zak's neck. "It is not up to me to forgive you but it is your son's duty to do so. If you wish. I will awaken the young Saturday boy and you may do as you please with him. But know this. Should you harm him in anyway, I shall skin you alive and crucify you along the Appian Way." Kur said in a Demonic tone. Shivers were sent down Drew's spine for this entity before her held great power and was to be feared by many.

"The Via Appia belongs to us Sumerian." Said a low, demonic, menacing voice. Wisps of embers and the black smoke like substance filled the room. Strong odors of decay, sulfur, fire, blood, and dead bodies bombarded the whole room. Turning around both Kur and Drew looked at the dark figure that stood mightily before them. "Hail the Lord Admiral. Master of the seas of space and time. Reaper of souls, destroyer of worlds, and slayer of kin. Eldest son of the Grand Creator." Kur said as he stood up and kneeled before the black figure. Drew soon followed suit and kept her head low towards the ground. "And hail to you too Master Kur. King of the Sumerians and great defender of Sumer." Said the dark one in return and bowed his head. "Tell me. Have you found Enoch yet?" Kur remained silent and looked away from the Lord Admiral. The Lord Admiral walked away and took seat on one of the couches making himself comfortable. He put down his hood and removed his skull helmet revealing a youthful long black haired man with half his face covered by a black fabric.

Taking seats across the black figure, they noticed that his outer cloak turned into a scarf around his neck. His utility belt was connected to a vest that had pouches filled ammo of different weapons, chem lights, med packs, and many other things that they did not know of. They looked at the bumps on the side of each thigh and knew that they were pistol holsters. And on the shins he had more pouches filled with more unknown gear. In front of his chest was the Imperial Republican Flag. A Phoenix encircled by a Loral wreath and the initials of the Imperial Republic. They also noticed some dried blood on the boots and how tattered the scarf had become.

"It's not nice to stare you know? And besides its part of being in the military. Shit happens and you just have to move on. Right now my reapers are conducting operations as well as the other branches. Marine nightmares are fighting in Africa. The Army's tier 0 operator's; the hollows are doing seek and destroy missions in Europe and the Air Force's Night Falcons are providing support in the middle east. Us. The Navy. Well let's just say we are everywhere. We are everywhere." He said looking deep in thought. "You guys know Kim Possible right?" he asked the only other two people in the room. "Yeah who hasn't?" Kur responded. "Well we, the four, have been tasked in protecting her and the criminal Shego. Ain't that some shit!" he laughed out loud but soon returned to his calm demeanor. "But yeah we are to protect her and make sure she's alright. Well it's time for me to leave but next time it's alright to call me Sam. Later."

After Sam had left the two soon got up and Zak went over to the kitchen and looked for something to drink. Shortly after words Drew looked up at Kur, keeping her eyes on him. Raising an eyebrow, Kur's expression simply asked Drew what she wanted without him having to ask with words. "Can I spend time with Zak please? It's been so long since I've held him in my arms." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Tell me. Do you really wish to hold Zak or do you mean you want to fuck the brains out of Zak?" he asked as he glared at her. "I may have been locked away but I still could see and hear what's going on in the world. While you gave Zak sleeping pills you yourself raped your son while he slept. And let me ask you something else. How many times did you over to an abortion clinic simply because you had become pregnant by your son? How many times did you lie to your husband and tell him that you were the most faithful and that you would never cheat on him? And let me ask you one last thing. Well two things actually. One: how long has it been since you last executed the last child you were going to bear and two; why did you truly get into this business?" Kur asked with so much hate, disdain, disgust, and sadness. Drew was shocked and destroyed by what Kur had said. He knew of what she was doing all this time and all the sins she has committed. Kur never took his vengeful eyes off of her. Drew sat there and cried burying her face into her palms. Kur turned around to leave but his wrist was caught by Drew's hand. "I did not abort my last baby. She lives with me but right now she is staying and Miranda's place. Our baby is now a year and a half. I had become tired of murdering my own children but she for some reason I could not abort her. Our baby; mine and Zak's baby. My God how beautiful she is. She has her father's eyes and with her I place my greatest hopes and dreams. As to why I had become what I am now it is because I have to put food on our table and make sure we are alright. I don't blame you for hating me but please. Please please please! Give me back my little boy! I want to hold him. Caress him. Cherish him like no other mother would nor like any other woman." She said as she unconsciously rubbed her sex. The eyes of Kur narrowed and his fury had become stronger. But alas this was between the boy and his mother so he had no right to mingle in their affairs. And so he obliged but told her that they needed to get a friend of his but also they must speak with one the most ancient of seers: Enoch the old Hebrew. He remembered he had asked Enoch to aid him in his fight and Enoch agreed.

After their agreement was reached Kur gave Zak the liberty to once again walk the earth once again. "Mom? MOM!" Zak blinked and when he saw his mother he ran towards her and hugged her while he cried into the bosom of his mother's breast. Drew cried as well and held her son extremely close to her body. She failed to notice that her robe had become undone but what mattered to her was that she finally had her son with her. When Zak moved back he blushed as he saw his mother's nude form. He stared at his mother's extremely large breast and he looked down at his mother's crotch and could see the trimmed bush she had. Drew looked away, not willing to look at her most precious son, but what happened next was that Zak cupped his mother's cheek and turned his mother's head so that they could look at each other in the eyes. "Zak I – shush its alright. Whatever it is I'm sure we can deal with it some other time. Right now I wanna spend time with you" he said as he leaned forward, their lips only centimeters apart was finally closed as they kissed with much passion and longing. Drew remembered the hate filled words of Kur but pushed them out her mind and enjoyed the forbidden fruit. Although it was day they made love well into the day and night till the next sunrise. During their love making they both confessed feelings for each other and Drew had begged for her son to impregnate her once again. Zak didn't hear the part about again but he was more than willing to impregnate his mother without a second thought. After their love making Drew looked at her sex and was surprised by how much cum was inside her. Yup this should secure another child with the love of her life. But what scared her was when Kur would awaken again. Should he awaken and find out she was with child again what would he say? Zak's arms wrapped around her and he had the most brightest smile anyone could have. Fuck Kur and whatever he thinks about her! She thought. For Zak she would be the ideal mother and wife. "Only for you Zak. Only for you." She said as she kissed him and began an intense battle of the tongues.

For a while the two had enjoyed their time together. Looking around the city, going to good restaurants the city had to offer. They visited historical areas, walked along the beach, and to end the day they watched fireworks go off. Like newly wed couples they held onto each other and enjoyed the show. "I had a really great day today Zak. Did you have fun today?" she asked sweetly and held onto her son's hand. "Today was beyond wonderful and great. Today, no words could explain how my day was with you and I would love to do it again if you don't mind" Zak said as he looked into his mother's eyes. Drew leaned forward and kissed Zak with so much passion. As soon as they broke apart drew said "I would love too, my love"

Driving towards Miranda's house the two held hands in the car and enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. As soon as they walked into the house they were greeted by a young white haired year and a half old child "Momma!" "Flora! How are you my baby!? Momma missed you so much!" drew exclaimed in happiness and joy as she picked up her daughter. "I'm doing good momma. Just playing with aunty Mira. Ooh who's the new boy momma?" Flora asked as she pointed to Zak. "That's…your brother. Your brother Zak. Say hi to him honey" Drew said after a moments hesitation. The young baby girl smiled and waved hi to her new brother what she didn't know was that that was here father standing before her next to her mother. "Oh your back. What took you so lo-*gasp*" Miranda Grey was shocked to see Zak standing next to his mother. She wondered if Drew told him about his child that his mother gave birth to. She looked at Drew but she shook her head and gestured to keep a tight lip. "Zak how are you? Where have you been? Don't you know how worried sick your parents have been about you! Damn your soo troublesome!" Miranda said as she hit Zak upside the head and groaned in irritation. "Drew do you mind if I talk to you for a bit?" Miranda gestured to the next room the two women went to talk in private.

After the women went to have a private talk Zak and his "sister" went to go play someplace else within the home. Shortly after a young man the age of 19 wearing blue and orange clothing with the secret scientist logo on the front of his shirt. He had brown hair, green eyes, white skin and stood at six feet. This new individual watched as the two children played with each other. "Ieiga" said Zak in a low and cold tone. "tell me my faithful servant where hast thou been? For many years I had called upon you yet you left me with these people!" Zak growled in inhuman voice. He looked up at his servant with eyes filled with flames of ice. We will talk more later but I have one task for you. Fail me and I shall feed to the hounds that live in hell." "What is thy bidding my lord?" the young man fought to keep his demeanor cool but was failing miserably. "Bring me the one known as Enoch. NOW!" Zak Barked at the young man. Without being told twice he left his home and went to go fetch the old Hebrew. "Hey did Tom come home yet?" Miranda said after she and Drew finished having their private talk. "Who's Tom Mom?" Zak asked his mother as he carried flora in his arms. "He's an old friend of ours and we meet him shortly after…" Drew said but looked away as she fought the tears coming out of her eyes. She wanted to forget the memories of the time when she did not have her precious boy in her life anymore. Now she had her son with her now and she was more than willing to start anew with her son. "don't worry mom I'm here now and I will never leave your side again. I promise." He said and hugged his mother.

This was a promise he was willing to keep, fight, and die for.

**Holy crap! Took me forever to get this chapter completed but yeah I know its only been a whole day since I posted a chapter but I wanted to get this done cuz I don't kno if I'll be able to write tomorrow. Got work to do and things to take care of. So yeah. Oh and thank you PacersSaturdays2013 for letting me borrow your OC. Sorry if Kur acted liked a douche to you character but Kur's gotta talk to Enoch and he has to hurry up and stop the end. Again thank you PacersSaturdays2013 for following/Fav'ing my story and your support. Hope you guys like this chapter. Well later! Till next time **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright time for the fourth chapter. I know I still have to work on my other story "Whom the end concerns" but I haven't had any ideas for the next chapter(s). Don't worry I'll get to that some time this week. Otherwise my mind is focused on this story so I'll do what it tells me to write. Now on with the story.**

**Same disclaimer. **

**WARNING! SMUT! Don't like don't read.**

Chapter 4

Later that night and after leaving for the rental home Drew had, Drew had put Flora to sleep. Zak went into his mother's room since that is where he had last left his bag. He wondered what the bag contained since he never really knew what was going on since Kur had been in control for the last year and a half. What secrets did the bag contain? What will he find? And would he like what he had found? Many things raced through the young boy's mind. Possibilities of ancient knowledge excited him but what deterred him the most was that the bag would be filled with dark secrets. He stared. He stared long and hard at the bag wondering what the next step should be. His heart was racing and beating faster than anything found on this earth. Slowly and with extreme caution he reached for the bag and grabbed it. As if defusing a bomb Zak opened the bag and closed his eyes as tight as he could. Waiting for a moment before actually opening his he prayed and hope all would be alright but he soon found out there was nothing to fear. Or so he thought.

Drew had been showering after she put her daughter to sleep and while she was in there she was thinking about all the things that lead up to now. To her reunion with her beloved. She loved it when Zak made love to her and was beyond feeling bliss and ecstacy. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before and couldn't wait to do that again. Getting out of the shower she dried herself and wrapped the towel around herself leaving the bathroom. The towel itself was small and many would think it was just a wash cloth. It left nothing to the imagination as it revealed her sex and exposed her cleavage. She walked to her room and there she saw Zak looking inside the bag and reading a clay tablet. She wondered what it was and decided to ask her son what it was that he was reading. No response. She tried and tried again but still no response. She had begun to panic and the towel had become forgotten as she tried desperately to get her son out of his daze.

**Within Zak's mind**

I am falling. Falling through an endless abyss. Its so dark and cold here I don't know what is going on here. _Boom! Boom! __**Boom!**_ The sounds of explosions are echoing through out this place. How the hell do I get around here!? And where is here!? Looking around I finally see a dim red light. I walk close to it but as I do things become clear as I stand witness to a battlefield. Soldiers from ancient times fighting against an army of alien origin. The bare weapons and armor, far too advanced for the ancient armies. Standing on a hill I see something. Looking closer I could make out the figure to be feminine. Yes it's a female. She has long red hair, olive colored eyes, physique like a battle hardened amazoness. Her armor is of brightest gold and the clothing is like nothing I've seen from any ancient culture. Its so bright that I can't see the depictions nor the designs they bare. But she has a long purple cloak. A symbol for royalty. Pulling out her sword she points towards an ancient pyramid and yells in a full commanding voice to attack the pyramid. Coming up next to her was a pale skinned female with long raven hair. She is wearing similar armor but instead wields a shield and spear. She too is beautifully fit and leans against the red head. Emerald eyes lock with olive as they stare at one another before closing the gap between them and embracing in a hungry kiss. The red head then plants her hand on the stomach of the pale woman and caresses it. Their faces are filled with joy and love that the pale woman buries her face into the crook of the red head's neck.

"Grand mother and Grand Creator. What are your orders?" I heard a voice say. Coming up to the two women a group of four siting on horses waited for further command. The one who spoke was a red cloaked figure bearing a large red sword made of fire. "My children. Our objective is to silence the one known as Kur. Master of war please keep in mind that we must absolutely win this battle so that all man shall live freely." Said the red haired female as she kept the pale woman closely to her side. The raven haired female made a high tail pony tail on her lover the bangs covered one side of her face. "Reaper of souls. My eldest and wisest of all my sons. Tell me my child what troubles you so deeply? And don't try to hide it behind that mask for you know well that a parent always know when something is troubling his/her child." There was nothing at first but then he spoke. When he spoke his voice sent shivers down my soul and shook my very existence. "Forgive me Creator but why are fighting a being of innocence. He has not caused any trouble and is worthy of many graces. The one we attack is only a commoner and his treasures are only his way of life the beauty of the earth. Grand Mother doth this being not give thee praise. Doth thou not hear his many thanks unto thee. This most pious individual like Job before him are we to cause him harm for no reason? Is this justice or a corrupt form of you waging again?" said the black figure. I felt sadness and grief and I too found myself wondering why they were attacking. The lead female growled at his questioning and almost pulled her weapon out but decided on only punching him. The raven haired female glared at the eldest of the four horsemen. Instead of aiding or beating him she followed her lover to go see the battle.

Soon after the other three riders rode into battle with their "parents" as they left the dark one to sit on the floor. I walked up to him and he looked at me. I couldn't see his face but I knew we were staring eye to eye. "you should not be here young one. Where comest thou. Are thou from the land of Babel? Judea? Persia? Tell me young child." He said. I looked at him and told him I that I came from a faraway land. That I did not know how I came here. So I told him all about my coming here and a bit about myself. He merely nodded and listened to what I had to say. He looked up and said "till we cross paths once more young one. Someone is calling for you and with much concern. Ride quickly so that she may have no worries any longer. Safety and peace to you. May your love for your mother and child lead you not astray." He said before everything around me turned black and silent.

_**Back in the real world**_

Drew was holding Zak in her arms as she sobbed and tears fell on her son. Zak reached out and cupped his mother's cheek. She looked and was surprised by her son as he held a look filled with sadness and worry. "Mom why are you crying? Don't do that please. Because if you do then I wanna cry and it hurts my soul and heart to see you with so much sadness." Zak said as leaned and kissed his mother with much intensity. Their kiss soon became more frantic, hungry, hot, and needy as it deepened. They paused for the briefest of moment to get more air but jumped right back in. Drew started to remove Zak's clothing (more like tearing it off) and the two continued on. They soon found themselves on the large bed Drew owned and the love making became more heated. He entered his mother, going slow before going at faster speeds, it made his mother crazy as she begged to be fucked like a dog in heat. She begged and begged wrapping her legs around her son. The screaming became louder and louder as the sex become even more intense. He suckled on his mother's breast surprised that she lactated and drank with all his might emptying on breast before moving on to the other. He creampied his mother and moved on to fuck his mother's mouth. Using her enormous breast, lubricating the middle of her breast with milk saliva and cum, she wrapped her tits around her son's cock giving him the best tit fuck ever. Shortly after he came all over his mother's face and couldn't believe the look she had on her face. It sultry, seductive, hungry, but most of all predatory. She drank her son's milk and wanted more. She rode and sucked her son off making sure to leave her son dry. They made love well into the morning and just as the sun came up Zak was sitting up on the edge of the bed before falling back on the bed in exhaustion. Drew was on her knees swallowing the large load. She was covered in her son's cum and over to the large mirror that was in the room her hair stuck to her body and she was wet from her own and her son's juices. "Hey honey don't you think this makes a great wedding dress?" Drew asked as she checked herself out and the only answer Zak gave was a groan of exhaustion. "GREAT! I'M SO HAPPY YOU AGREE! Now come on there is some things that I want on my dress. Be sure to give your best my love!" Drew said sweetly with a Cheshire grin on her face and straddle her son. "how much energy does she have!?"

Omake

Damn! What happened to you? Says ovdeathandwarfare

*groaning and moaning* Zak groaned and moaned as he lay on the bed like a dried raisin.

Don't worry guy you live. But if you don't can I have your money?

Fuck you! Says Zak as he tries to move but cant

Oh hey your mom! Well good luck and your doing wonderful things for the world. Till next time. Says ovdeathandwarfare just as drew walks in the room.

Ready for round 2,999 sweetheart? 3 Drew says as she takes off her robe and lays near her son stroking him.

Why me!? Zak cries.

**Well that's chapter 4 and getting ready to write my nxt chapter for my other story. I was also thinking a johnny test fan fiction but don't know who to pair up. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys around. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's the next chapter. This time Doc and Doyle will be appearing but also some powerful supernatural entities.**

**Same disclaimer. Thomas Beatty belongs to PacersSaturdays2013.**

**Charpter 5**

Thomas Beatty had been searching all over Beijing in search of Enoch. He had been searching for him through the supernatural underworld for it was where many creatures, spirits, and other mythical creatures could live peacefully without human attention. Given that many cryptids were hunted by the Saturdays and the Secret Scientist as well as other hunters not many had been found mostly because they were hiding in plain sight which is the best form camouflage. Since he started his hunt (and has been a few weeks) he began to hear whispers from those around him about a coming and most dangerous of all storms; the end of the world. From those he had spoken with and eavesdropped on he's heard about a powerful army planning on waging war on the Imperial Republic. Many and even he knew that to wage war on the empire was pretty much suicide and actively partaking on your own death sentence. Since the formation of the empire, not many were known to have lived through their encounters with the universal powerhouse. Indeed it was that many lived to tell the tale of their own battles with it.

Searching and continuing on with his journey he tried as much as he could to gather intel on the whereabouts of Enoch. That is until he finally found a clue. Sitting across the street from him he saw two high blood elves talking and having lunch outside. Walking over to the restaurant and ordering a meal so that many would think he was only there for food and not suspect him. So as he waited he listened in on what they were saying.

"you heard about the rebel army?"

"yeah why?"

"well it looks like that the Creator is going to be sending the Four horsemen to investigate. Don't know if he means by peaceful means or by aggressive force? Whatever it is aint good for us" said one of the high elves. Taking a look over at the elf he noticed the amount of gold silver and other precious metals he was wearing his armor. A councilman or senator, Thomas could not be for certain. The other individual was also wearing the same amount as the other. But what made the second one more obvious of senatorial position was the purple on the seams of his cloak.

"The four? As in **The Four**? They have not ridden since the attack on the traitor Kur. The pale rider claimed his life. The wings made of bone but as well as the fires of the underworld. The black smoke shrouds the bone wings and there are twelve wings in which he bears. The embers that come off his wings and the red cracks which appear like rivers of infernal flame and magma coursing through it like life itself. The black flame he wields like an uncontrollable anger frightens the most powerful of beings. The flames of the abyss are what they are called. Whenever he takes flight, the whole sky burns and the wind itself screams in horror and torment as it too is set in flame. The water turns blood red. The sun a disgusting black. And the Moon a murdered red. All stars fall and heaven itself loses its brightness in his wake".

"Aye indeed. But remember the prince of Israel. Defender of justice, Messenger of vengeance, and master of war. Remember the Lord General of the Armies. Pray to him and his eldest brother's scythe shall not touch you. His hair and wings are as red as fire but it is a divine flame. His flame shall obsolve you of past crimes and shall show you forgiveness. Unlike his brother who holds no mercy nor does he care about all your deeds, he shall show you the way to the light. Yes give praise to him and he shall reward as well as the creator." Said the non-senatorial high elf as he drank from his cup of tea.

"I heard that the great messenger is also mobilizing his air forces to counteract the rebels. When things must come to pass the Great messenger rides to heed the people and should they become astray. He will lead them back to glory. His wings made of the brightest and purest of light blinds many but also shows them their wrong doings for even the deepest darkest secret shall be revealed by his light"

"Try not to forget as the master of the four winds shall also blow away all wrong doings and should they refrain from realizing their misguiding's then he shall show them by force. His large mighty wings shall blow sense into the most dense of beings. For he heals the people and does what he can to aid them on their journey"

"Amen" both say as they eat their lunches and discuss other topics.

Thomas had become disappointed as he did not find what he was looking for (or in this case hear what he wanted) shaking his head the waitress brought over the food and he ate in silence. "You know they are merely religious people and don't realize whom they are speaking about" said a bright red haired youth. His eyes were red like fire but held the most calmest and warmest of heat. His light dark complexion and stout body gave clue that this person was physically fit. Wearing a red t-shirt, blue loose fitted jeans with red sneakers, and a red athletic jacket he looked at the two high elves. "What many people and beings don't understand is that the religious text mostly wrong on all accounts. They don't understand how we got the positions we have right now or the things we do. Sometimes you gotta have blood on your hands and gotta make decisions that either help or don't for the long run. When I come home many ask "hey Mikey why do you do it? Why do you go out and fight other people's battles? What are you some kinda war junkie?" I don't say a goddamn thing. They don't understand it's not about yourself. It's about the people next to you. Your front, back, left, and right. You don't come home till everyone does. Either alive or in a body bag. It's till everyone comes home" said Mikey as he finally looked away and looked towards Thomas. "So I hear your looking for Enoch? Well buddy sorry but Enoch aint around anymore. He left to reside in the imperial capital and aint coming back. So stop all this searchin and go back to Kur and tell him what I said. He aint gonna hurt ya. But if he does I'll kick his ass. Just enjoy yourself. Have a beer and have cook out. Relax and just do what you do. All this nonsense about the world ending well I'll tell you what it is. It's bullshit. Just plain and simple. The world will never end so long as there are people ready to defend it. But whoever said the world is ending all they're doing is blowing smoke out their ass. Well I gotta go Thomas but we'll keep in touch. Oh! Before I forget next time you see my eldest brother tell him that he owes me 5 grand. See you around." Said Mikey before he left. Thomas was sitting there trying to figure out what just happened. Suddenly finding himself not hungry anymore he left money for his lunch and settled on stroll to collect his mind after walking for a while he suddenly found himself inside a local clinic. He noticed no one was there (which was odd) but a huge migraine was assaulting his head grabbing some aspirin walked over to the teller to pay for his medicine. "You know that shit aint gonna help ya out" the man said. Thomas looked up and examined the man before him. His body was bulky and huge. Arms that can crush mountains. Hands that could crack open a skull without even trying. A body a greek god would be jealous of. And finally his legs were beyond ripped. It seemed he could keep on walking the earth for eons and run faster than light. His hair was short and brown. Eyes that were the color of the earth and his jaw was chiseled and masculine. "What you checking me out!? Look Tinkerbell I'm already married to a fine ass woman and I don't swing the way you do"

"What! No I'm sorry it's just that my head hurts a lot and-"

"You wanna fight!? Shiiitt I'll knock you the fuck out right here right now. You look'in like you wanna get your ass beat. 35 years in the Marine Corps and still being able to kick people's ass. Come on! Show me what you got fruity in the loops. You aint got your boyfriend here so put up your dukes and lets go!" the man said as he got in a fighting stance.

Thomas was stuck between a rock and a hard place. This guy who thought he was checking him out was now going to beat the shit out of him. He seriously thought about calling Mikey but one; he didn't have his number and two; he didn't know how. And so the fight began as the man threw in a fake jab but immediately went for a high kick hitting Tom in the face. The migraine did no help and neither did his reaction time. Within seconds the man kneed him in the gut before grabbing the back of Tom's head and kneed him in his head. Tom was quickly losing consciousness as well as the fight. Trying to get a grip on the fight he sent a fist hurdling to the face of the man who dodged it without effort grabbed Tom's arm having his fist caught in the right hand of the man and the man's left gripping his arm. Tom's eyes widen as he realized what was coming next. **SNAP!** Followed by Tom's cries of agony and pain. "That's what you get fag!" the man yelled as he broke Tom's nose by punching him with an open palm. Tom's left arm was broken. Nose broken and face with multiple bruises and cuts. His whole body was engulfed in a fire of pain. The store was a wreck but the man didn't care.

"Man you suck! Kur telling me multiple times that you were a beast. A man to be afraid of but you just proved him wrong. Bitch I kicked yo ass right now! Where your boyfriend at!? Look at you now shaking and screaming like a little bitch. Sucking too much cock! Hmph. Not even worth my time. Mikey even told me you were one of the best soldiers Sumer had to offer and he had a major rough time fight battling against you. *sigh* but I guess that's how things end up now. My name is Rafael. So if ever want to fight again you know who to brawl with next time. Later!" Rafael said as he suddenly disappeared. Tom rolled over and opened his eyes only to see that nothing looked disturbed. His arm no longer was in pain and his nose no longer broken. All injuries he sustained were gone. "What the fuck?"

Tom got out of the clinic and wondered what the hell just happened. Hoping to find some peace and quiet he went to a local library in hopes of forgetting everything that just happened. Walking into the library he was glad to see it full or people but also the sound of classical music reverberating throughout the library made it serene. The tall three story library was made out of the finest wood and had the most advanced of computers. In the center it was an open area that was circular and had a dome made out of class over it. The sun shone brightly and gave a heavenly feeling to the place. Looking to his right he found a room that read study hall in mandarin. Walking through the glass doors he opted to look for a place to settle and read a book.

After getting a book he went and sat on a chair then pulled himself to the desk. For hours he read (and slept) peacefully. Until he was awoken by a soft shake on his should. Taking a while, he finally had awoken only to be greeted by a tall white haired, pale skinned, white eyed man. He was wearing a white business suit and had slim glasses on. His hair was messy and shoulder length. His bangs covered the left side of his face a bit but did not obscure his vision. "Greetings young one. How is your dah today?" the man asked. Tom had many things going through his mind and he prayed that he was not who he suspect it is. "I'm sorry but I've been having a bad day lately and so I wanted to get this question out. "Are you Gabriel? Divine messenger of the Lord. Lord Air Marshall of the Air Forces?" Tom asked quizzically and with much dread. "Yes." Shit! Was all Tom could think of as his face hit the table not even bothering to look up at the angel. "Forgive me if my brother Rafael was barbaric when he met you but he means you good will and since he beat the crap out of it means that he's taken a great liking to you." Gabriel said with much enthusiasm and joy. Gabriel's smile was so bright that it blinded many people. But for Tom… well let's just say he was not the happiest of campers. He looked up to the heavens and said "O angel of destruction. The venom of our Creator. Kindest and most gentlest of angels. Cometh now and collect my soul for I am tired and weary. Bless me from anymore trouble so that I may sleep peacefully eternally." "the number you have reached is not available. Please leave a message after the tone. After you are finished with your message you may hang up or press pound for more options" Tom had the most annoyed and shocked expressions on his face. "What the fuck! Angels have Voicemail? "Well yeah. How do you think we listen to your prayers when we can't answer you quickly?" Gabriel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the cosmos. "I need a vacation" poor Tom said as tears fell down his face.

"Hello? Hello? Helllooo? Hhhheeellllooo? Hellohello? Anyone responding? Hmm must've been a wrong number." said a familiar dark figure as he answered his cell phone too late?

Meanwhile Zak and Drew were out and about in the beach enjoying a peaceful family day. The couple had returned to the US and decided to relax on the Florida beaches. The sun was high, the water luke warm, and the family was having the greatest of days together. "Babe could you put some sun screen on my back please?" Drew said as she undid her bikini bra and laid on her stomach. "Sure love" Zak said as he went to apply sunscreen on his mother's back. Their baby was sitting next to them and playing with a toy Zak had bought for her. He still did not know that his sister was not his sister but his daughter. Drew had felt guilty for not telling him but whenever she had the courage too it would immediately disappear. That thought still persisted but she was afraid. Very afraid. She hoped to one day tell her son but she was not sure when. Through the course of the day the three had been having a wonderful day together and she hoped to have many days like this. They went back to their hotel to rest but something happened that neither of them thought would happen. In the lobby was a bulky, dark skinned, black and white haired man, with one blind eye. He wore a polo shirt with jeans and black sneakers.

"Doc?"

"Drew and… ZAK!"

Doc ran towards his son and held him. He had not seen his son in almost two years now and he was beyond glad to know that his son was not dead. "Oh my boy! I thought I lost you" Doc said as tears flowed down his face. "Hey Doc! Where are you at!? A familiar voice said. "Oh there you are? The lady tried to-no way. Is that…Zak? Thank God you're alright!" Doyle said as he too ran up to Zak and gave him a mighty squeeze. Drew and her daughter stayed quiet while the exchange happened. Doyle was sporting a grey t-shirt with a blue checkered button up shirt. His pants were black as well as his shoes. He seemed to have become bulkier and stronger. Soon after Zon, komodo, and Fisk came up, greeting their long lost brother. There was little interaction between Drew and the two older males. Zak continued to have fun with the creatures he practically considered his family and siblings as well as his sister flora. All was going well for Zak but unknown to him Drew was facing a different matter.

"When did you become like this? The enormous breast and ass. You've really become a slut huh?" Doyle said while keeping his eyes on Zak. Drew was wearing a bustier with a jacket that exposed her middle. She was also wearing blue jeans with knee high boots.

"What I wear is none of your business brother! And besides at least I'm living happily unlike you who can't stop chasing Abbey even though she is married to a better man than you!" Drew said with venom in her words.

"So who does the kid belong too? She doesn't look anything like Doc? Who did you sleep with Drew?" Doyle said raising his voice a little. Luckily no one else heard him beside himself and Drew.

"What are you talking about? My daughter is Doc's kid and I've never cheated on him" Drew said in pride but inside her head she could hear Kur's voice calling her a liar.

"You sure about that? Because since after Zak disappeared you and I had stopped making love and prior to that you and I barely had any contact besides the phone and seeing each other on the monitor. Prior to that fateful day we stopped making love. Plus that girl is the same age as the same length Zak has been gone. So that means she must have been conceived before or during Zak's disappearance." Doc said as he came up with his arms folded over his chest. Drew eyed him suspiciously and wondered what he was up to.

"Doc what are you saying? This is our child. Mine and YOUR's" Drew emphasized on the last part.

"What I'm saying is that the girl is not mine. Do you wanna know something interesting Drew?"

"What?"

"I've been sterile since Zak was 11. A toxin made by Argost made me sterile. All that time we've been having sex I was never again able to be fertile so you couldn't have had my child." Doc said coldly.

"So! You were just lucky enough to get me knocked up. Nothing special." Drew said without concern.

"Alright then. I'm sure you wouldn't mind having a DNA test on "our" daughter right?" Doc said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Fuck it! Let's get this shit over with!" Drew yelled with confidence but underneath she was quaking and afraid that the truth will be found out.

Settling in the room Doc was staying at for his stay he pulled out a machine with a bag next to it. From the bag he took out a syringe. He told the girl to relax and calmed her down by having her sit in Drew's lap. Taking out a bit of blood, and surprised that the girl did not cry, he put the blood in the machine. Taking out another syringe, he drew out blood from himself and placed it within the machine. After 30 – 40 minutes the results came in. Doc had a look of success as he passed the paper to Drew.

"Do you believe me now? The paper proves it." Doc said with a large grin.

Drew looked at it and a bit surprised that the rest proved that the baby was not his. Drew shrugged her shoulders and told her ex that it didn't prove shit. She already knew the truth but secretly she wanted Doc to believe it was his. Shortly after Zak walked in along with the other cryptids. He looked at the machine and wondered what the thing was for. He walked by it and the machine launched an arm with a needle connected to it. Zak screamed in pain as the arm took a decent amount of blood it started to go again. Doc went over to turn it off but noticed something. Instead he left it alone and took care of his son. Drew sat next to Zak, bandaging him up, while also keeping on eye on her ex and brother 30 minutes later the three adults heard the familiar beeb and Doyle walked over to grab. Fear shook Drew to her very core as she knew that the truth will be released. After looking it over Doyle's eyes grew in shock and let the paper fall like it was a piece of hot metal. He looked at Drew and his expression was one of disgust. Doc picked it up soon after and he too had the same look as Doyle.

"You know I've met a few of disgusting people but this. What the hell goes through your mind?" Doc said as he stared angrily at Drew. Drew looked away and held tight onto her daughter. "Dad what's going on? What did mom do?" Zak asked as he had no idea of what was going on. His mother was crying and both his father and uncle were glaring daggers at Drew.

"Zak do you know who that girl your mother is holding belongs to?" asked his father.

"Yea she's your's dad." Zak said as if it was the most logical thing in the whole world.

"Zak…that girl is not your sister. She's your daughter." Doc said as he gave Zak the paper. Examining the paper he gave out a gasp of shock. Looking back and forth between his mother and the paper his eyes asked her if it was true. Drew could not look at her son at that very moment. Everything she worked for. Her dreams and hopes were now shattered.

"Dad. Uncle Doyle. You think you could leave us for a bit. I wanna talk with mom it it's alright?" Zak asked his father and uncle. They said nothing but nodded and left. The walked outside the building giving them time to talk.

"So Flora is my kid? How did this happen?" Zak asked with a shaky voice and looked at his mother who was still holding fast to her daughter. Their daughter. His mother refused to look at him but Zak tried to get her to look at him. Drew swatted his hand as he tried to reach for her but he still moved closer. She tried to get up but Zak pulled her down and kept her on the bed.

"Mom why are you fighting me? Why? Do you remember when we last made love that we agreed on a child together. I'm not mad at you I could never be mad at you. Why should I be mad at the one who showed me love like no other. Who shines brightly in my heart for thousands of years. Whose aroma is like early morning dew and whose joy turns my icy heart into a spring paradise. Will you do me ill will and crush the dreams we hope for. Please speak to me my love. Please speak to me for if you don't then my reason living slowly dies. Please love of my life speak to me. Don't let our love go to ruin. What must I do to make you happy? To give back the sun that shown so brightly in your eyes that I felt that I did not deserve. Your love is so precious and fragile I always feel that it would break easily. That's why I gave my all to protect it and nurture it. Please speak… please… I beg of you" Zak said as tears fell from his eyes and cried on his beloved's shoulder.

**OH SHIT! Cliff hanger! What will happen between Zak and Drew? Will their love Prevail or will it shatter? What about Doc and Doyle? What will happen to Flora and her mother? Find out on the next chapter. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok now im gonna continue on with story. **

**Same disclaimer.**

Chapter 6

Since that fateful night Drew had kept a large distance away from Zak. She refused to let their daughter talk to him nor see him. Zak always kept trying to talk to her but she ignored him and played oblivious to him. Though every time she did so she felt an incredible pain her chest. Flora wanted to speak with her brother (now father) and also play with the cryptids but it was not so. For many days turning into weeks and into months Zak slowly stopped visiting her and soon she did not see him any longer. The bulge had formed in her stomach and she knew it was only time until her new child would be born. She had heard from other people that her son had left searching for someone. It was the one known as Enoch and she knew both Zak and Kur were looking for Enoch. Looking back now she often had many nightmares and many sleepless nights since she ignored Zak. Now at 9months pregnant her next child will soon be coming into this world without a father.

The sounds of a woman in pain filled the hospital room as she pushed her next child out. "Please miss hang on. Just push a little bit more and the baby should be coming out" said the nurse as she was holding tight onto Drew's hand. Flora was in the waiting room and the painful sounds did much harm to her young ears. She often prayed for the return of her brother and wondered where he was right now. Where had he gone to? What was he doing now? Had he eaten? Is someone doing him harm? Many of these things filled her mind but the most she often asked was why did he leave?

Back inside the room Drew gave a powerful scream as she pushed the baby out. "What it is? A boy or girl?" Drew said as she breathed heavily and covered in sweat. The doctor had pale green skin with long raven hair and emerald eyes. She was fit and tough but gentle as she held the baby. "It's a boy miss. Damn look at how beautiful this baby is! Aren't you the luckiest have a wonderful person for a mother? I feel bad for you kid. Your dad must have been a dead beat dad to not have gotten the chance to see an angel like you. Aren't so cute!" the doctor said and played with the baby for a while. Drew smiled at knowing it was a boy but was angry for what the doctor said. But she refrained from yelling most because it was not the fault of the father but the mother who broke the relationship between them. She cried as she imagined how happy Zak would have been if he was still there with her. She could see the large smile on his face and the thought of living peacefully together.

"Well here you go miss. You little bundle of joy." The doctor said sweetly and gave Drew a large smile. But soon that faltered as the doctor looked at her. "Why are you crying miss? You should be happy. Don't worry I'm sure you'll make it through and who gives a damn if the father is a douche! Here let me tell you something. Something that not even my closest friends or relatives know about." The green pale skinned doctor said as she sat next to Drew. Drew wanted to say that the father isn't the reason why she was in this position but she desperately wanted to say that she was the one at fault and she completely regrets her decision. But she decided to listen to the story the strange woman was going to say.

"You see I too gave birth to a child without a father. For you see my past is something I wouldn't bring up nor shall I now but… I saw something in your eyes that reminded me of something. That reminded me of myself when I gave birth to my child. I saw regret, pain, hatred, and loss. I saw myself in your eyes. Did you also push away the one you love?" the doctor asked and immediately Drew's eyes widen in shock. The doctor also chuckled but it was filled with pain and regret. Drew swore she could've seen a tear falling down from the woman's face. Wiping her face she continued on.

"A couple of years ago I met a special person. At first we had always fought simply because it was our job to fight each other. I was hired as a… bodyguard and this person always stepped in whenever my boss did something stupid. So in a sense you could say that we were co-workers even though we worked for different… companies so to speak. So after a while this person and I fought one another but it wasn't a violent battle but more of a dance... our own way of dancing and we both knew we enjoyed every single moment. The way that wonderful person moved was like a deity before my eyes. It was our secret but whenever we had the chance we had mad love to one another. At first it was a tactic to throw each other in a fight but after a few battles it changed into something else. It turned to the point where we needed to see each other. To feel each other. It was so bad that we both took chances at getting away from where we would be watched to some dark place and begin the love making. Well I don't need to go in depth but let's just say it was magical. But one day I found out I was pregnant. I don't my special person about it and well… my special person agreed to help out. I was happy and really excited but then… I just started to think that I might ruin their life. My one and only was graduating from high school and I knew my love still had a chance to make a living and I didn't to bother my love with our child and I decided to close off my heart and never unlock it. It's been three years now since I last saw my prince in shining armor but fairy tales don't exist in the real world. They just don't." the doctor said as she looked out the window looking deep in thought. Tears were running down her cheeks like rivers and her body shook from the sadness that filled her. Closed her eyes and buried her face into her hands. Drew holding her newborn baby leaned forward and rubbed the doctor's shoulder. "I regret not letting my love not seeing our child but I regret more was making my love forget about our child and having to live with every waking moment that you will never wake up next the one you love nor living with you to watch as your own child grows. My baby is three years old now. She still doesn't know who her father is. I'm the worst kind of mother out there. I don't deserve a baby like mine. Why! Why! Why did I do what I did!? Why!?" Drew comforted the doctor and realized that she had made a mistake a grave and terrible mistake. She saw the pain the doctor was and she saw the possibility of herself in the woman. No I will not end up like her! Drew thought as resolution flared in Drew's spirit. "Doctor what is your name?"

"My name Sheri Elize Godfrey. Why?"

"Doctor Godrey, how about we make amends with our loves and correct the mistakes that we did. Let's no longer live miserable lives but finally live happy peaceful lives shall we?" Drew asked with hope praying that the woman would agree. Doctor Godfrey looked away and did not return her gaze to Drew. Drew gave a defeated sigh but was soon surprised by the Doctor's hug.

"Lead the way Mrs. Saturday" Doctor Godfrey said as she held the brightest smile on her face. "Please call me Drew. Mrs. Saturday makes me feel old." Drew chuckled as both the women joined each other in merry laughter.

Outside in the waiting room young Flora was waiting on her mother before a young child walked up to her. She eyed the other child and wondered what it was about this person. Having long raven hair and standing as if holding authority he looked at the girl. "You must be Flora. Please my name is Belial. Master of terror. Nice to meet you" he said as he raised his hand to her. His eyes were blacker than the night. And his skin an unearthly pale. His smile reeked with demonic intentions and his razor sharp teeth frightened the girl. "Momma!"


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm back with a new chapter and what will discover about this new character and does he have in store for young Flora? Plus what will Drew and Doctor Godfrey find out about each other as they venture to fix their wrongs?**

**Same disclaimer as Usual.**

Chapter 7

Screaming with all her might but soon silenced by the mere snap of Belial's fingers, Flora tried to say something but could not as she soon realized that her tongue was not working. Walking up to her, Belial wrapped his arms around her leaned his forehead to hers. Trying with all her might she tried to pry away from his grip but could not. "Fear not young one for I offer you something that is beyond your wildest dreams. Imagine a world that can be all yours. Your daddy could live happily with your mommy and your brother can live in peace without being troubled by the norms of society. All I ask of you is this; annihilate the four Praetorians that guard the house of thy lord. Raise thy sword to them for they are the causers of all pain and suffering. Although your mother may not know it but soon she will complete a prophecy. A prophecy that will destroy your hopes and dreams. But I offer you a different path. One that will prevent _it." _He chuckled darkly and the grin on his face grew even bigger.

"who are the four praetorians? What do they look like? I don't even know what you are talking about!?" Flora said with fear and confusion evident in her voice.

"Then let me tell you a story. A story that I pray will enlighten you." He said as Flora became entranced by his voice and eyes.

"Long ago in times long since forgotten a battle raged between two power houses; Heaven and Hell. At first all was well between the two but they soon realized that they both had different agendas. As time passed the two had been growing increasingly frustrated with each other. Those dwelling in heaven complained of how their brethren to the south mistreated the people. Many envoys were sent to stop the mistreatment but all those dwelling in Hell asked about what mistreatment? Finally on that fateful day when a high councilor was killed by a mad fallen angel the war had begun. The Creator of all things lead the first the first half of all battles with the southern region but soon he realized that he needed entities that were powerful enough to end the war. And so he had called upon the old ones; The Precursors. They were the most ancient of all things and existed along with the Creator when even he was young. The Precursors and the Creator then decided to send the most powerful of all things besides the Creator himself. The Four Horsemen they were called and it was then that they were to be called the Four Praetorians. The Praetorians were the Creator's bodyguards but also the most ruthless of enforcers. The Four turned the tide in favor of Heaven. Many of Hells most noble troops now lay as furtilisers for the universe. Many of us swore revenge against Heaven and so we shall by silencing the four forever." Said Belial as he told her the ancient tale.

Flora could not believe her ears but she wondered what the hell he talked about? Who the heck was the Four horsemen? What's a praetorian? And why does this concern her? For all these reasons and many more still being asked in her head she wondered where her father could be and where her mother was? Soon after she heard footsteps coming her way and she turned, expecting the boy to still be close to her, was surprised as she found out he was gone. Unbeknownst to her he was watching her from another room not too far from her. As he kept his eyes on her he suddenly felt the whole room getting heavier. Trying to lift a single limb he soon found out he could not and fell to his knees. A blinding bright white light filled the room making the demon cringe and scream in agonizing pain. Feeling wisps of heat, he looked towards the source only to discover and ancient enemy standing before him. With armor of gold and wearing a bright red crimson cloak with a long golden spear, the entity revealed himself as the light evaporated from the room. The helmet was a Spartan hoplite helmet with a red horse hair crest going from the front to the back with a long tail at the end of the crest. His breast plate was gold with images of the imperial capital in the front of the body. He was fully covered in golden metal plates and mail beneath the plates. On his arms was an image of a phoenix with encircled in a Loral wreath. His claymore sword was sheathed on his left side of his body. On the Greaves were depictions of people kneeling to what appeared to be an eye. A red sash wrapped around his waist and on the center was an image of the imperial crest. Coming out of the golden figures back were wings made of divine flame. His face could not be seen as his visor covered his face. The collar of his neck had a golden chain that held onto the cloak. Beneath his armor were many layers of different robes that also looked like the Lord Admiral's. The neck collar had his rank on it. Seven stars encompassing a phoenix.

Kneeling before this warrior, he growled and said many profanities to him. The golden warrior held the tip of the spear head to the neck of the creature. "Praetorian! What are you doing here!?" the vile being hissed in disgust. "Tell me fallen one. What to do want with the little girl? Don't tell you are trying to spark a war that you will never win against the Imperial Republic?" he said in Hebrew and chuckled as if he had been told a funny joke. "You know you will never win." The praetorian stated coldly. Hissing once again the demon had lunged at him in hopes of striking him first. But it was not so as the mighty warrior struck him in reflex. "Child's play." Was all he said as the blood of the creature stained the hospital room. Just as quickly as he arrived he disappeared never to be seen again. Yet.

"So what are we going to do Drew? I mean we don't even know where either of our loves are? Last I heard my one and only went to college at some school I've never even heard of?" Doctor Godfrey questioned Drew as she tried to get an idea of their first step should be. Drew was deep in thought as she held onto her son on her arms. The new baby had fallen asleep, which she was thankful for, and she too wondered and considered what her first option should be. "Do you know of the school where your love went to?" Drew asked. Tapping her finger on the tip of her chin Doctor Godfrey thought about the name of the school until she had an idea. "I always heard my love talking about a school that resided in my city. Though I went to another school similar to the name only in the first two letters, I always heard about some school that was retarded hard and was very secretive. So secretive it made the Freemasons, Illuminati, and knights Templar seem like local public schools. My love said that their motto was 'many shall enter but only the strong survive.' I didn't know of school my love talked about." Doctor Godfrey said as she turned to Drew for some help as to what the name of the school was. After some thinking she finally knew of school her friend spoke of. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about Duke Godfrey of Bouillon would you? Because if it is then you can forget about the past personality of your lover because I can assure you that whoever your love was at one point is no longer the same." Drew said grimly as she looked at her friend. "What I mean is that your lover may now be an overly highly trained killing machine. The sharpest blade the whole special operations world can over. They maybe secretive but their name is not. Just like the Freemasons."

Doctor Godfrey wondered and tried to remember if she ever heard of it. "I don't remember anything about it. But how do you know of it?" she asked Drew. Drew remained silent until finally she spoke. "Because that is where I went to college. And that is where I first met my first husband"

Young Flora was still in shock until she felt a comforting peace surround her. The scent of roses and other flowers filled her nose. A smile filled the young girl's nose and so she had decided to follow the scent. The scent lead her to a room that appeared to be a nursery for plants. Looking around, as well as stopping to smell some of the plants, she had come face to face with a pale raven-haired woman in a sky blue dress. Turning to look at the girl, Flora was surprised by the green emerald eyes of the woman. Her hair cascaded down her back and she wore the brightest of smiles on her face. "Are you lost little one? Come young one and join me for I am sure that you wonder as to who I am? Sit with me and I shall explain it to you." The woman said as Flora sat next to the woman. "So who are you?" Flora asked. "I am your mother. Mother of all things" she said sweetly. "But you are not ours" Stated a cold and steely voice. Turning to the direction of the voice she was shocked to see the four standing near the entrance of the nursery. Shocked as she was she was shocked even more as another figure stepped out from the group. "It can't be!?" she said.

"Oh but it can be." Said the unknown figure.


End file.
